Forum:2017-12-25 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- So, my question for today is, with 15 knives sticking out of him in panel 5, why isn't Tarvek dead? By the way, that over-the-top brass knuckle thing in panel 4 actually reminds me not of a weapon, but of the tool they use to draw music staves on the chalkboard. Oh, and "now I'm going to make it hurt" in panel 1 seems kinda unprofessional, for the King's Personal Assassin. And, do you suppose the "what's that" in panel 6 is someone finally getting around to swooping down (except it looks more like swooping up) to rescue Tarvek? And, last but not least, merry holiday of your choice! Bkharvey (talk) 05:20, December 25, 2017 (UTC) : The knives in Tarvek only have the point in his body and are mostly in extremities. Only one two in his torso, on near his stomach and one just on the edge. Nothing that should be immediately fatal. (Jaron, on the other hand, has a knife in the top of his left shoulder which should significantly hinder the use of his left arm and another is his back which appears to be through his ribs.) Argadi (talk) 10:51, December 25, 2017 (UTC) Oops I thought of another question. Do we think that Jaron's comment about Tarvek's training suggests that a Night Master is just an extra-skillful Smoke Knight? Or a different category altogether? Or are we still completely in the dark about that? Bkharvey (talk) 05:34, December 25, 2017 (UTC) : You sort of answer your own question about all the knives- Jaron is dragging this out with a spot of torture and making sure none of the wounds are immediately fatal. And yeah, sigh, here comes Airship #4 with The Cavalry, whoever it proves to be. : Hey, Foglios! How about telling us Captain Tattoo's name before she leaves the scene?--Geoduck42 (talk) 05:45, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :: I second that request! -- William Ansley (talk) 05:12, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :: Wondering from the angle of panel 6 if maybe it's a submarine, not an airship? With, say, Trelawney in it? Bkharvey (talk) 06:14, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :::: Please not Trelawney or any of Agatha's group, they are currently at the bottom of the ocean in Londinium. The leading candidates are Gil and Bang or Higgs and Vole. EDIT: Or no, it's going to be Jenka. She was said to be looking for Tarvek. --Geoduck42 (talk) 12:51, December 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, that's why it's a submarine! :-) But you're right, Jenka is more likely. By the way, something else I don't understand: Before today, Jaron's special skill is about invisibility and/or teleportation. But in this comic he's just throwing stuff at Tarvek like a regular old guy. So shouldn't Tarvek, a trained smoke knight, be able to hold his own better than this? (I guess Jaron could just be doing small-scale teleporting to attack Tarvek from different angles, but if I were he, I'd be disappearing altogether in between knives, rather than carrying on a conversation!) Bkharvey (talk) 21:49, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::Gil-Bang and Higgs-Vole are still en-route to Paris... unless they've been forgotten. --MadCat221 (talk) 13:46, December 26, 2017 (UTC) ::: It certainly could be another airship below them, it depends on how high they are. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:12, December 27, 2017 (UTC) I am honestly okay with Jaron as a foe to Tarvek. Why? He's not invulnerable. Also, Jaron called them "hounds", leading further credence that "Knights of The Hunt" and "Sparkhounds" are identical or a super/subset of each other (on top of the two looking and behaving identically while as hounds). --MadCat221 (talk) 07:27, December 26, 2017 (UTC) You know, "nerve-enhancing armor" sounds like a bad idea to me. Some of you think it's what makes the KotH intelligent, but the one place that isn't armored is the brain. What the armor should do is make pain more painful! Nerve-deadening armor would be better. Bkharvey (talk) 02:10, December 27, 2017 (UTC)